Asupan (AkafemKuro)
by JellyViz19-46
Summary: Akashi yang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat saat mencari "asupan" membuat Kuroko sedikit jengah. Warn inside, AkafemKuro slight Hint!MayuAka, NijiMayu. Spesial chap NijiMayu naena untuk #Hanyo4
1. Chapter 1

**Asupan (AkafemKuro)**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **AkafemKuro slight Hint!MayuAka, NijiMayu**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Warning : Genderbend, Female!Kuroko, Fudanshi!Akashi, lil' bit BL(Boys Love), possibly OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **a/n : meskipun Kuroko di sini bergender wanita, tapi Viz tetep menggunakan nama Tetsuya dan bukan Tetsuna :')))**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Banyak yang bilang Akashi Seijuuro itu adalah lelaki sempurna idaman para wanita dan pria.

 _Nonsense._

Kuroko Tetsuya tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya. Tidak setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal dan menjalin hubungan dengan putera tunggal dari Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori.

Lihat saja kelakuan sang _emperor_ saat ini. Sungguh membuat Kuroko Tetsuya sedikit kesal namun tak ia tampakkan di wajah datarnya.

Makan malam yang seharusnya romantis dalam rangka merayakan _anniversary_ , berubah hambar karena salah satu hobi sang kekasih yang tak mengenal tempat dan waktu.

"Sampai kapan Akashi- _kun_ akan melihatnya?" Gadis dengan helaian serupa langit dalam balutan gaun berwarna putih itu berujar datar serupa ekspresi di wajah cantiknya. Makanan yang mulai mendingin diaduk tanpa minat. Manik birunya menatap lekat sang kekasih _emperor_ nya yang tak lepas dari kegiatan terlarangnya.

Lihat saja, Akashi bahkan tak merespon pertanyaannya sama sekali. Apa hawa keberadaanya juga semakin menipis di mata sang kekasih.

Miris.

Kuroko Tetsuya meringis dalam hati. Terlebih ketika tatapan penuh minat manik emas-delima pada sepasang adam yang duduk di salah satu meja di sudut Restoran.

Kuroko menarik satu helaan napas.

Akashi Seijuuro dan hobi terselubungnya —mencari _asupan_.

 _Dasar Fudanshi!_ batinnya menggerutu kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bergabung saja, Akashi- _kun_?" pertanyaan bernada monoton kembali lolos dari bibir berpoles lipbalm.

Akashi menoleh, menampilkan senyum menawan yang terasa memuakkan bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. "Aku masih normal dan aku masih mencintaimu hingga detik ini," Kuroko menatap datar, gombalan Akashi tidak akan pernah mempan terhadapnya. Meski punggung tangan dikecup mesra, Kuroko tetap bergeming tak merubah ekspresi di wajah.

"Dan seterusnya aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hampir terbuai dan ingin melayangkan _Ignite pass kai_ andalannya saat Akashi kembali menatap ke salah satu meja di depan sana. Hanya saja Kuroko masih tahu tempat dan memilih diam.

Apa yang menarik dari dua makhluk adam yang tengah mengobrol intim? Kira-kira ... apa yang Akashi bayangkan tentang mereka? Kuroko hanya mampu menebak-nebak tanpa bisa mengungkapkan.

Hening menjeda. Tidak ada kegiatan makan malam selain Akashi Seijuuro yang diam-diam memotret pasangan adam di depan sana dengan ponsel pintar miliknya.

Kuroko bosan dan memilih tak peduli. Hanya mampu memainkan pasta yang sudah mendingin dan tak menarik lagi untuk dimakan.

Manik serupa helaiannya yang tengah disanggul itu bergulir menatap sekeliling Restoran yang lumayan padat pengunjung. Sesekali menatap sang kekasih yang sudah larut dalam dunianya sendiri ber- _fanboy_ ria dengan _asupan_ nya.

Helaan napas kembali lolos dari belah bibirnya. Dirinya benar-benar merasa kalah dengan hal bernama _asupan_. Padahal tidak sedikit pria yang ingin memenangkan hatinya. Jika ia mau pun, ia bisa saja membuang Akashi dan menemukan pria penggantinya dalam waktu singkat.

Namun apa daya, Kuroko sudah terjerat pada sosok merah sang _Emperor_ sekaligus _Fudanshi_ itu. Dan hati tidak bisa ia bohongi, meski sang kekasih memiliki hobi yang bisa dikatakan sedikit tidak normal, Kuroko tetap mencintai Akashi Seijuuro apa adanya.

Gadis itu dilanda kejenuhan, namun senyumnya tersimpul tipis saat menatap ke arah pintu masuk Restoran.

Seperti mendapat _oase_ di Padang pasir. Raut datarnya sedikit —teramat sedikit— berubah ceria dan lebih hidup.

 _Time to revenge_ , batinnya menyeringai.

Tangan lentiknya terangkat melambai. "Chihiro _nii-san_!" serunya dengan nada sedikit ceria dengan sejuta niat terselubung di dalamnya.

Akashi menoleh cepat ketika nama paling tak ingin didengar terucap dari bibir sang kekasih. Menatap ke arah mata biru Kuroko tertuju, Akashi harus menelan pil pahit ketika menemukan sosok kelabu yang kini tengah berjalan ke arah mejanya dan Kuroko.

Petaka.

Akashi baru saja menyadari kesalahannya. Mengabaikan sang kekasih di makan malam romantis mereka, sama saja mengusik kucing hutan —karena singa adalah dirinya— yang tengah tertidur.

 _Shit._ Akashi tahu tujuan Kuroko memanggil pria itu sekarang. Apalagi jika bukan misi balas dendam dan kebangkitan dari sisi fujoshi Kuroko yang terpendam.

Ditambah lagi—

Lihatlah seringai tipis di wajah si kelabu yang jarang tersentuh emosi itu. Akashi benar-benar muak, terlebih ketika sepasang kelabu hampa yang menatap lekat ke arahnya dengan emosi terselubung.

Akashi mendecih pelan —karena tidak ingin Kuroko tahu. Dirinya memang suka dengan hal-hal berbau _yaoi_ , tapi jangan libatkan dirinya dalam asmara dua adam. Hei, Akashi masih normal, dan dirinya sangat mencintai gadis birunya. Akashi juga bukan orang bodoh, dirinya sangat tahu jika pemuda berstatus sepupu sang kekasih memiliki ketertarikan lebih terhadap dirinya. Namun Akashi tidak akan pernah jatuh pada pemuda suram tanpa ekspresi itu.

 _Tidak akan pernah_.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Pertanyaan bernada datar itu lolos dari bibir si kelabu yang kini berdiri di samping meja mereka. Iris serupa langit mendung masih betah menatap sosok merah nan mungil di matanya.

Akashi geram.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat jika kami sedang makan." Akashi menjawab ketus. Dalam hati menanamkan sugesti, _jangan baik-baik pada orang yang berpotensi menjerumuskan._

Mayuzumi tak ambil pusing dengan determinasi yang ditunjukkan sang pujaan hati—rahasia—nya. Malah semakin gemas dan tertantang untuk menaklukkan sang _emperor_ nan kuasa.

"Chihiro _nii-san_ sendirian?" Kuroko mencoba menjadi penengah, tahu jika udara di sekitarnya terasa memberat sekaligus melanjutkan rencana.

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Sementara Kuroko mengulum senyum simpul.

"Chihiro _nii-san_ tidak keberatan menemani Akashi- _kun_ makan malam?" Kuroko berujar tenang, tak terpengaruh aura kelam yang menguar dari sang kekasih. Sementara Mayuzumi Chihiro tengah bersorak dalam hati meski tampang tetap datar sedatar triplek.

 _Kesempatan tidak boleh disia-siakan_ , batin Mayuzumi Chihiro bersorak.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsuya?" Protes meluncur mulus dari mulut Akashi. "Kenapa aku harus makan malam dengannya?" Rasa tidak sukanya ia tunjukkan secara eksplisit. Heterokromnya mendelik, dan telunjuknya sudah menunjuk tepat di hidung si jangkung kelabu.

Kuroko menatap datar. "Itu karena Akashi- _kun_ belum makan sama sekali," — _salahkan hobi anehmu yang membuat Akashi-kun lupa segalanya_ , batinnya melanjutkan. "Dan aku masih ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," tambahnya kemudian beranjak berdiri.

"Duduklah, Chihiro _-nii_!" Tubuh rampingnya bergeser demi memberikan ruang bagi Mayuzumi untuk duduk. "Pesan apa pun yang Chihiro- _nii_ suka," senyuman di wajah cantik itu mampu membuat Akashi Seijuuro gusar. "Akashi- _kun_ akan membayar semuanya."

Benar, kan?

"Hei, Tetsuya ...," Kuroko mengulum senyum yang menjanjikan. Akashi diam-diam kembali meneguk salivanya. "Biar aku mengantarkanmu. Aku masih bisa makan malam di rumah saja."

"Akashi- _kun_... tidak baik meninggalkan Chihiro _nii-san_ sendirian," _puppy eyes_ dilancarkan si biru. "Dan aku juga tidak ingin Akashi- _kun_ sakit karena menunda makan." Akashi berada di ujung tanduk. "Kumohon ..."

Akashi menyerah. Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya dalam mode memohon seperti saat ini yang selalu berhasil mengalahkannya.

Akashi dan kelemahannya.

Hela napas diembuskan, "Baiklah, Tetsuya," ujarnya tanpa minat sama sekali.

Kuroko melangkah mendekati Akashi. Membungkuk, mengikis jarak antara dirinya dan sang kekasih.

"Aku akan memberi Akashi- _kun_ hadiah nanti," bisiknya kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi si merah.

Kuroko berlalu setelah berpamitan. Meninggalkan Akashi bersama Mayuzumi yang kini tengah menatapnya bak predator.

Jangan pikir Akashi tidak tahu.

"Apa?"

Mayuzumi menggedik bahu, menyembunyikan seringai di balik gelas _wine_ yang tengah diteguknya.

Akashi tahu, tapi tidak mau tahu.

Mencoba menggulirkan pandangan ke arah lain dari pada pemuda berbahaya di depannya. _Siapa tahu dapat asupan_ , pikirnya melantur.

Namun bukan _asupan_ yang didapat melainkan _jackpot_ yang menghampiri.

 _Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui._

Seringai mengembang di wajah tampannya. Solusi dan asupan akan segera mendatanginya secara sukarela.

"Nijimura _-san_!" serunya berhasil membuat sosok di depannya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Akashi melirik sekilas, menikmati raut panik di wajah minim ekspresi. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka.

Sosok _raven_ dengan bibir uniknya menghampiri. Akashi mengulas senyum sejuta watt, sementara Mayuzumi mematung terpaku.

"Oi, Akashi." Pria yang dipanggil Nijimura balas menyapa. "Kau juga di sini, Chihiro?" tanyanya setelah menyadari keberadaan Mayuzumi di sana. Sedikit terkejut di awal, namun tak mampu menyembunyikan raut senang di wajahnya.

Sial. Kenapa saat genting seperti ini, hawa keberadaanya yang tipis sama sekali tidak berfungsi? Mayuzumi membantin pilu. Sementara Akashi menyeringai puas.

Akashi beranjak dari kursinya. "Karena Nijimura- _san_ ada di sini," manik heterokrom melirik si kelabu sekilas. "Kenapa kalian tidak makan malam bersama saja?" lanjutnya kembali menatap si _raven_ yang masih berdiri.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Nijimura bertanya malu-malu, dalam hati sudah bersorak kegirangan karena bisa makan malam bersama sang mantan.

"Tentu saja," Akashi menyahut. "Mayuzumi- _san_ juga tidak keberatan, kan?" lanjutnya dengan senyum puas di wajah.

Manik kelabu hanya mampu mendelik. Dalam hati merutuki diri karena tak mampu melayangkan protes. Heran sendiri dengan lidah yang berubah kelu ketika berada di dekat makhluk dengan keunikan di bibirnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa, Chihiro?" Nijimura hanya ingin memastikan. Meski masih cinta, namun dirinya tidak mau membuat sang mantan tidak nyaman.

 _Cintanya tulus, Mas bro_.

Mayuzumi tak mampu menjawab. Tatapan intens dari si monyong —panggilan kesayangannya dulu— mampu membuatnya bersemu.

Oh, tidak. Kenapa Mayuzumi harus tersipu di saat seperti ini? Batin Nijimura menjerit-jerit. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana dirinya bisa _move on_ dari sang mantan?

"Diam berarti iya." Suara Akashi membuyarkan lamunan nostalgia cinta di masa lalu keduanya. "Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati makan malam bersama kalian." Akashi mulai melangkah, meninggalkan sepasang adam dalam kecanggungan.

Dalam langkahnya Akashi menahan gemas. Kenapa dua orang itu masih belum melakukan pergerakan positif.

Otak jeniusnya mulai menyusun rencana. Langkah lurusnya ia belokkan menuju dapur Restoran. Merogoh saku jas dan mengeluarkan benda kecil dari dalamnya.

Sebotol _aphrosidiac_ yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada sang kekasih, kini akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan _asupan._

Ya.

Semua itu Akashi lakukan demi _asupan_ semata.

Seringai terbit di wajah tampannya. Tak sabar menunggu _asupan live_ demi memuaskan hasratnya sebagai seorang _Fudanshi_.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Owari^^**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/n : sebenarnya ff ini pengembangan dari salah satu Drabble yang Viz buat untuk salah satu event di fandom sebelah. Drabble aslinya sudah dipublish di akun wattpad Viz.**

 **Mind to review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Panas.

Mayuzumi Chihiro memastikan jika bulan ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan musim panas sudah berlalu sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang bahkan sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur, dan dipastikan jika cuaca mulai mendingin di saat-saat seperti ini. Lalu apa yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas?

Iris kelabu hampa miliknya melirik sosok di hadapan demi memastikan. Nijimura Shuuzou, sang mantan kekasih, keadaannya tak jauh berbeda darinya. Duduk gelisah di seberangnya seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

 _Ada yang aneh_ , pikirnya.

Ingin bertanya langsung namun Chihiro terlalu malas —gengsi. Masih enggan mengeluarkan suara hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan sang mantan.

Chihiro tidak mau dikatakan masih cinta —meski sebenarnya masih tersisa sedikit. Karenanya ia memilih diam semenjak menyantap makanan yang sudah dipesankan si biru mungil sepupunya. Jika tahu ia akan berakhir dengan makan malam bersama sang mantan, Mayuzumi Chihiro akan lebih memilih untuk tidak menghampiri sepupu cantiknya. Sayang ... Akashi terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

Salahkan setan merah mungil itu yang membuat dirinya terjebak dalam nostalgia bersama sang mantan terindah. Dan berakhir dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang terasa janggal setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan makan malammu, Chihiro?" Nijimura yang sempat tersisih dari lamunannya bersuara. Entah telinganya yang bermasalah atau suara Nijimura malam ini terdengar lebih seksi menurut Chihiro. Membuat tubuh si pecinta _Light Novel_ itu bereaksi berlebihan.

"Chihiro?" Nijimura kembali bersuara, mencoba menarik Chihiro dari delusi indah penuh kepalsuan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Chihiro?"

 _Aku tidak baik-baik saja_. Inginnya Chihiro menjawab seperti itu, namun hanya gelengan kepala yang merespon pertanyaan Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Kau yakin?" Si _raven_ hanya ingin memastikan jika _obsidian_ nya tidak bermasalah. Karena hal mustahil baginya melihat seorang Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sangat minim ekspresi itu tengah merona. Membuat dirinya ingin kembali memiliki sang mantan seutuhnya.

Chihiro hanya mengangguk dengan dahi mengerut. Apa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya? Batinnya bertanya-tanya ketika melihat sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya menatap intens.

"Kau yakin, Chihiro?" Pertanyaan kembali diulang, Mayuzumi pun mulai jengah namun tak mau repot mengumandangkan. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Chihiro. Wajahmu memerah ... apa kau demam?"

Tangan si _raven_ terulur, hendak menyentuh dahi Chihiro untuk memastikan suhu tubuh pria itu baik-baik saja. Namun baru seujung jari bersentuhan kulit, keduanya merasakan sengatan yang tidak biasa. Tubuh keduanya memanas, terutama bagian tubuh bawahnya seolah berteriak minta diperhatikan. Keduanya pun merona, salah tingkah hingga bergerak gelisah di kursinya masing-masing.

Keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam kecanggungan yang tiba-tiba menjerat.

"Permisi, Tuan-tuan." Suara _bass_ bernada feminim menyapa, keduanya menoleh bersamaan demi mendapati seorang pelayan yang tengah mengukir senyum tak biasa.

"Ya?" Nijimura menyahut dengan dahi mengerut. Heran ketika seorang pelayan restoran menghampiri. Bukankah semua makanan yang ia lahap bersama Mayuzumi adalah traktiran sang _kouhai_? Lalu ... ada gerangan apa yang membuat dirinya dihampiri seorang pelayan berperangai kemayu?

Senyum si pelayan ber- _nametag_ Mibuchi Reo itu melebar. "Selamat, Tuan-tuan. Anda mendapatkan _voucher_ menginap gratis di Hotel Rakuzan untuk malam ini." Pelayan itu berujar riang. "Tuan-tuan bisa menikmati sebuah kamar berfasilitas _suite president_ gratis hanya untuk malam ini."

Sebuah kertas disodorkan. Mayuzumi memandang skeptis kertas di atas meja dan si pelayan yang masih mengulas senyum sejuta _watt_ bergantian. Sedangkan Nijimura terlihat girang mendapatinya. _Rejeki nomplok_ , batinnya bersorak.

"Nah, Tuan-tuan ... kalian harus segera pergi ke Hotel sekarang juga sebelum masa berlaku _voucher_ menginapnya habis." Si pelayan kembali berujar. Senyuman di wajahnya seolah enggan meluntur.

"Sekarang?" Mayuzumi Chihiro bertanya ragu dengan nada monotonnya. Gelengan kepala kelewat antusias menjadi respon dari si pelayan. "Lalu semua makanan ini?" Iris kelabu hampa melirik piring-piring kosong di atas meja.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan. Bos ka— eh, maksud saya, semua makanan ini sudah dibayar oleh Tuan berambut merah yang sebelumnya duduk di meja ini." Senyum di wajah si pelayan berubah canggung. Mayuzumi menatap curiga, sementara Nijimura semakin berbinar setelah mendengarnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Nijimura. "Kami akan segera pergi ke Hotel Rakuzan untuk menukar _voucher_ ini sebelum masa berlakunya habis," lanjutnya kemudian melirik Mayuzumi. "Kau ikut, kan, Chihiro?" tanyanya.

Mibuchi si pelayan mengangguk antusias. Sementara di kelabu terlihat ragu. Untuk apa juga dirinya menginap di Hotel bersama Nijimura? Meskipun gratis, Chihiro tidak berhak menghabiskan malamnya bersama Nijimura yang hanya berstatus mantan kekasih. Namun ... jauh di lubuk hatinya, dirinya masih enggan untuk berpisah secepat ini dari sang mantan. Chihiro masih ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi bersama Nijimura.

"Chihiro?" Nijimura menatap cemas, terlebih ketika melihat Chihiro yang tak lekas menyahut dan hanya diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak berubah —tetap datar seperti biasa.

Mayuzumi menoleh ketika mendengar panggilan Nijimura, kelabu dan hitam kelam pun bertemu. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kau tidak perlu pergi denganku. Kau bisa menggunakan _voucher_ ini untuk menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihmu." Chihiro bisa mendengar nada kecewa dalam kalimat terakhir Nijimura. Dan entah kenapa hal itu sedikit memberinya kelegaan yang ia sendiri tak mengerti untuk apa.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

Tatap keduanya masih berpagut, enggan melepas karena rindu diam-diam yang tak kunjung tereliminasi.

"Baiklah, Tuan-tuan ...," Satu tepukan tangan dan nada ceria sang pelayan mengejutkan keduanya. Tersipu ketika sadar keduanya sama-sama betah menatap wajah sang mantan. Diam-diam sang pelayan menyunggingkan seringai yang luput dari dua pasang kelabu dan hitam. "Lebih baik kalian cepat menukarkan _voucher_ tersebut sekarang juga sebelum terlambat," tambahnya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro masih menyimpan curiga pada sang pelayan yang terlalu bersemangat mengusir keduanya. Namun ajakan Nijimura untuk segera bergegas mengalihkannya. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama keduanya pun berlalu keluar dari Restoran.

Mata hitam Mibuchi —si pelayan— masih betah menatap ke arah pintu Restoran. Memastikan jika dua pria tadi benar-benar menghilang dari Restoran.

" _Gotcha_!" Mibuchi berseru riang ketika punggung Mayuzumi dan Nijimura benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Merogoh saku celana hitam yang dikenakan dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

Angka 1 yang tertera pada layar disentuh lama hingga satu panggilan keluar muncul di layar led. _Smartphone_ ditempelkan ke telinga, menunggu nada sambung berhenti dan seseorang bersuara dari sambungan telepon.

Senyuman aneh terukir ketika panggilan terangkat.

"Siap, Boss! Mereka sedang menuju TKP sekarang." Laporan diberikan si kemayu. "Jangan lupa janjimu untuk memberikanku kopian video mereka, Boss."

Sambungan terputus ketika jawaban yang diinginkan Mibuchi diterimanya _. Smartphone_ miliknya kembali masuk ke dalam saku. Sang pelayan palsu melangkah keluar sambil bersiul riang.

 **Asupan (AkafemKuro)**

 **Original story © NoVizH19**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **NijiMayu, slight AkafemKuro**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance, Humor**

 **Warning : Genderbend, Female!Kuroko, Fudanshi!Akashi, lil' bit BL(Boys Love), possibly OOC, typo(s), etc.**

 **a/n : meskipun Kuroko di sini bergender wanita, tapi Viz tetep menggunakan nama Tetsuya dan bukan Tetsuna :')))**

 **Fanfiksi ini juga saya dedikasikan untuk Uke saya tertjintah, Diaz a.k.a Hanyo4**

 **Hampura atas keterlambatannya ya, beb :'(**

 **I gain no profit**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Mata hitam masih memandang takjub. Baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya berada dalam kamar _suite president_ dengan kemewahan yang tidak pernah ia dapati sebelumnya. Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga kini berada dalam ruangan serba mewah seperti ini, pikirnya.

Bola mata hitamnya diam-diam melirik pria kelabu di sampingnya.

"Err, sekarang ... kita mau apa di sini?" bertanya malu-malu dan ragu. Tengkuk yang tidak gatal pun digaruk demi menghilangkan gugup. Apalagi ketika mendapati tatapan intens sepasang kelabu hampa terhadapnya. "Chihiro?" panggilnya ketika pria kelabu itu bergeming tanpa respon.

"Chihiro?" Seruan kembali didengungkan demi menarik Chihiro dari lamunan. Pria abu-abu itu sedikit terlihat kaget, fokusnya kini kembali pada kenyataan di depan mata yaitu Nijimura Shuuzou.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chihiro?" Nijimura bertanya cemas, dan kecemasan bertambah ketika melihat wajah Chihiro merona hebat. Nijimura cemas jika dirinya hilang kendali dan mendorong sang mantan ke atas tempat tidur yang empuk kemudian bercumbu hingga pagi.

Ditambah ...

Tubuhnya kembali memanas, ada desakan di dalam untuk melepaskan hasrat. Kali ini giliran Nijimura yang kalut dalam pikiran. Sementara Chihiro hanya menatap dalam diam dengan kening berkerut.

"Shuuzou?" Panggilan bernada monoton keluar dari bibir si kelabu. Meski ekspresi tetap datar, namun cemas tersirat di kelabu hampanya.

 _Obsidian_ kini menatap sepasang _fossil_ dengan hasrat yang tidak mampu disembunyikan lagi. Chihiro sendiri sangat tahu arti tatapan Nijimura kepadanya, karena Chihiro sendiri tengah berjuang menekan hasrat yang sama seperti Nijimura.

Chihiro setengah berharap jika Nijimura juga sama sepertinya. Sama-sama menekan hasrat birahi yang entah mengapa begitu sangat mendesak minta dilepaskan saat ini juga. Dan semoga saja keduanya mampu bertahan sehingga tidak perlu mengacaukan _suite president_ yang mereka dapat dengan gratis —dan mencurigakan.

Namun Chihiro harus menelan pil pahit—manis— ketika tanpa peringatan Nijimura Shuuzou menumbangkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Chihiro mengaduh pelan, beban tubuh Nijimura jatuh tepat di atasnya. Belum sempat sesumbar protes, bibirnya dibungkam paksa oleh Nijimura.

Bibir yang kelewat _offside_ itu melahap rakus bibir si kelabu. Membuat Chihiro kewalahan dan nyaris kehabisan napas. Ingin menghajar pria di atas tubuhnya agar menyingkir, namun hasrat Chihiro sudah lebih dahulu menguasai tubuhnya.

Chihiro malu-malu —tapi bernafsu— membalas ciuman. Tangannya sudah melingkari leher si raven entah sejak kapan? Pinggul bergerak saling menggesek bagian tubuh selatan. Rasa panas yang sudah mereka rasakan semenjak makan malam di Restoran tadi, kini terasa semakin membakar.

Nijimura tidak puas. Kain penutup tubuh ditanggalkan tak sabaran. Terserah dengan kancing kemeja yang bisa saja lepas dari tempatnya, Nijimura tidak peduli. Nafsunya memburu membuat seorang Nijimura Shuuzou hilang kendali atas akalnya.

Nijimura sudah menanggalkan kemejanya yang tadi dikenakan dengan sempurna. Memamerkan bentuk tubuh bagian atas dengan otot-otot terbentuk nyaris sempurna.

Chihiro, pria yang masih berbaring dengan napas memburu hanya mampu memandang takjub. Banyak yang berubah semenjak terakhir kali dirinya melihat tubuh telanjang sang mantan kekasih. Entah kenapa ... rasa rindu menggelitik hatinya secara tiba-tiba.

Sadar dirinya diperhatikan sepasang abu-abu, Nijimura menyeringai —mencoba terlihat seksi. Dan hal sama yang ia lakukan pada pakaiannya, ia lakukan juga pada Chihiro.

Chihiro seolah terhipnotis, membiarkan Nijimura melepaskan kain penutup tubuhnya begitu saja. Hingga kain terakhir yang melekat terlepas dan dirinya benar-benar polos, akal sehat Chihiro perlahan kembali.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Shuuzou?" Kekuatan tangannya muncul, tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chihiro mendorong bahu pria di atasnya.

Jarak terjalin meski sedikit. Nijimura yang tengah dilanda hasrat mendesak, dua kali lipat lebih kuat.

"Shuuzou ... aku tidak mau ini!"

Mulutnya boleh menolak, namun tubuhnya memberi respon terhadap sentuhan kecil dari si _raven._ Lenguhan bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya berhasil lolos.

"Shuuzou ...,"

Chihiro tak mampu membungkam desahannya sendiri. Nijimura semakin gencar menggerayangi setiap inci tubuh polosnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hati, Chihiro ingin hasratnya terpenuhi, namun ada sedikit ragu di sana.

"Chihiro ...,"

Nijimura terus mendengungkan nama si kelabu. Membubuhi kulit pucat dengan kecupan-kecupan yang meninggalkan jejak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chihiro ...," Kalimat itu lolos dari bibir si _raven_ di tengah cumbuannya. Mampu menghentikan sejenak perlawanan Mayuzumi Chihiro. "Aku masih mencintaimu."

Perlawanan Chihiro benar-benar terbungkam. Ingin memastikan sekali lagi jika pendengarannya tidak bermasalah sama sekali.

Tangan Chihiro menangkup wajah Nijimura. Mempertemukan sepasang kelabu dan _obsidian._ "Bisa kauulangi lagi ... apa yang kauucapkan tadi?" pintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu ... masih mencintaimu seperti dulu." _Obsidian_ menghujam kelabu, menyalurkan kesungguhannya melalui tatapan.

"Benarkah ...?" Chihiro hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi. Meleburkan keraguan dalam hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat tersebut ditutup oleh sebuah ciuman. Kali ini ... Chihiro membalas dengan senang hati. Semuanya mengalir dengan natural, tanpa desakan dengan hati saling terhubung.

Cumbuan berlanjut. Nafsu kembali menguasai —terutama Nijimura. Hasrat mendesak, Nijimura ingin segera memasuki Chihiro secepatnya.

Chihiro tersadar. Ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang keras memaksa ingin masuk.

Kelabu membelalak. "Mau apa kau, Shuuzou?!"

"Mau _memasuki_ mu tentu saja," Nijimura sedikit kesal. Ketika nafsu sudah di ujung tanduk, Chihiro malah bertanya.

"Berani kau _memasuki_ ku ... aku tidak akan segan memotong _milik_ mu itu, Monyong!"

Nijimura merotasi bola mata. Ancaman Chihiro hanya serupa desauan angin saja. Alih-alih takut, Nijimura menyeringai —sok seksi.

"Tenang saja, Chihiro ...," ujarnya. "Setelah aku _memasuki_ mu ... aku akan mengubah namamu menjadi Nijimura." Seringai melebar, puas melihat reaksi si kelabu yang tersipu.

Janji Nijimura Shuuzou terlalu manis. Sulit bagi Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk menolaknya.

Selanjutnya ... Chihiro hanya mampu berpasrah diri. Hatinya sudah penuh oleh cinta yang malam ini Nijimura limpahkan kepadanya. Ditambah ... kebutuhan biologisnya pun tengah mendesak.

Tidak ada alasan untuk Chihiro menolak. Hati dan tubuhnya kini sudah benar-benar menyatu dengan Nijimura Shuuzou.

Cinta lama bersemi kembali. Kenapa tidak?

Malam panas berlanjut. Keduanya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan menginap gratis di Hotel berbintang dengan layanan _suite president._

Nijimura benar-benar bersyukur, ingin berterima kasih pada Restoran yang sudah memberinya _voucher_ menginap. Berbeda dengan Chihiro, setelah ini ... dirinya akan mencari tahu yang sebenarnya. Chihiro tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa curiganya begitu saja.

Meski dalam lubuk hati ingin berterima kasih juga.

 **..**

 **oOo**

 **..**

Akashi kesal. Di saat-saat seperti ini masalah kantor tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu di hari bebasnya. Padahal _asupan live_ sudah menunggu. Niat hati menyaksikan secara _live,_ Akashi terpaksa hanya mampu menonton rekaman saja.

Daripada tidak sama sekali.

Untunglah, sebelumnya Akashi sudah memastikan jika anak buahnya sudah meletakkan kamera tersembunyi di tempat yang strategis. Akashi hanya perlu melihat hasilnya saja.

Akashi sendiri sedang memacu langkahnya menuju ruangan khusus di Hotel milik keluarganya. Ingin melihat hasil sekaligus menikmati _asupan_ nya.

Akashi mendengus, mengingat Mayuzumi Chihiro dan Nijimura Shuuzou yang masuk ke dalam perangkap.

Ah, Akashi jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melahap _asupan_ nya saat ini juga.

Akashi mempercepat langkahnya. Sepatu pantofel bermerek miliknya mengetuk lantai lorong Hotel hingga menimbulkan bunyi. Menggema di lorong lantai paling atas gedung Hotel. Dan pintu kembar berukiran di ujung lorong adalah tujuannya.

Dua _bodyguard_ yang berdiri di depan pintu menyambut Akashi. Membungkuk hormat dan tanpa perintah dari Akashi lagi langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ lama sekali?" Suara feminim menyambut ketika Akashi memasuki ruangan. "Padahal ... aku ingin nonton bersama Akashi- _kun_."

Alis merah terangkat naik ketika Akashi menemukan sosok yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam ruangan kerjanya —mencari _asupan_.

"Tetsuya?" Kali ini fokus Akashi tertuju pada entitas biru muda sang kekasih. "Bukankah tadi kaubilang, kau ada urusan mendesak hingga harus meninggalkanku bersama Chihiro?"

Gadis biru muda itu hanya mengulas senyum. Beranjak dari singgasana sang _Emperor_ dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Pelukan dan kecupan di pipi ia berikan pada Akashi.

Akashi memicing. "Jadi ini yang kaubilang urusan mendesak itu, Tetsuya?"

"Itu hukuman untuk Akashi _-kun_ yang sudah mengabaikanku di Restoran."

Seolah teringat oleh sesuatu, Akashi berseru, "Ah ...," Heterokromnya menyelidik sepasang biru muda di depannya. "Kau tidak melakukan apapun terhadap rekaman itu, kan?"

"Tidak, Akashi- _kun_ ," jawab Tetsuya. "Aku justru sedang menunggu Akashi- _kun_ agar bisa menonton bersama."

Tetsuya menarik lengan Akashi, mendudukkan pria itu di kursi kerjanya. Akashi tersenyum, Tetsuya dalam mode _fujoshi_ benar-benar menjadi wanita yang paling mengerti dirinya.

Kali ini giliran Akashi yang menarik lengan sang kekasih. Mendudukkan si biru di atas pangkuannya. Sementara gadis itu mulai menyamankan posisinya di pangkuan Akashi.

 _Laptop_ di atas meja sudah terbuka. Tetsuya membantu menggerakkan _mouse wireless_ dan membuka _file_ yang sudah disimpan rapi.

Sebuah video hasil rekaman kamera tersembunyi mulai bergerak di layar _laptop._ Tayangan berdurasi dua jam mereka tonton dengan hikmat. Meski sempat tak habis pikir dengan stamina para pemeran yang bercinta hingga dua jam lamanya.

 _Mereka manusia atau monster, sih?_ pikir keduanya.

Dua jam berlalu. Layar laptop sudah kembali menjadi gelap tidak menampilkan apapun. Tisu bekas bernoda merah hasil mimisan keduanya —meski yang terbanyak adalah milik Akashi— berserakan di atas meja hingga lantai.

Tetsuya mulai bergerak gelisah, ada yang mengganjal di bawahnya. Menoleh, menatap sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum aneh dengan datar.

"Tetsuya ...,"

Tetsuya cukup tahu arti tatapan dan panggilan bernada seduktif sang kekasih. Alih-alih kesal, Tetsuya mengulum senyum.

"Mohon bersabar, Akashi- _kun,_ " ujarnya lembut. "Mohon tunggu hingga namaku berubah menjadi Akashi bulan depan nanti."

Ah, Tetsuya selalu berhasil membuat Akashi jatuh cinta lagi setiap detiknya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/n: maafkeun hayati yang baru bisa menyelesaikan fict ini sekarang, ya, beb. Padahal, niatnya mah buat pas NijiMayu Day(?) Kemaren xD**

 **..**

 **..**

 ***Omake**

 **..**

 **.**

Panggilan ditutup. Chihiro baru saja mendapat kabar dari orang suruhannya.

Chihiro tidak bisa membiarkan kecurigaannya begitu saja. Setelah pergulatan panasnya bersama sang mantan yang kini kembali berstatus kekasih, Chihiro memberikan titah pada suruhannya untuk menyelidiki Restoran yang sudah memberinya _voucher_ menginap.

Dan hasilnya ...

Chihiro sama sekali tidak bisa terkejut.

Pintu lain dalam kamar terbuka. Nijimura yang mengenakan _bathrobe_ dengan rambut _raven_ nya yang basah, muncul dari balik pintu. Kedua alis mengernyit ketika mendapati sang kekasih yang masih duduk bersandar di ranjang, memasang wajah kelewat datar.

"Kau kenapa, Chihiro?" Pertanyaan dalam kepalanya, Nijimura keluarkan. Mengambil sisi tempat tidur yang kosong untuk mendaratkan bokongnya.

"Kau tahu ... siapa dalang di balik _voucher_ gratis menginap ini?" Pertanyaan lain dari si kelabu yang Nijimura dapatkan.

Kepala raven yang masih basah itu menggeleng. Nijimura diam menunggu.

"Akashi Seijuuro." Nama itu didengungkan dengan nada monoton.

Alis _raven_ terangkat naik. "Benarkah?"

Chihiro mengangguk pelan sebelum menggumam, "Menyesal aku pernah menyukai iblis kecil sepertinya."

Sementara Nijimura menimpali, "Ah ... rasanya aku sangat ingin berterima kasih kepada _kouhai_ mungil itu."

Selanjutnya ... si _raven_ harus menerima hantaman bantal di wajahnya.

 **..**

 **The END**

 **..**


End file.
